


Yesterday, I was in the center of madness

by M_and_Emily



Series: Yesterday [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_and_Emily/pseuds/M_and_Emily





	Yesterday, I was in the center of madness

I was in a train filled to the brim with people as their combined weight squished me like a sardine. Then out of the blue, I start having symptoms of some strange illness

I sweated sweating feverishly, then I had a long and violent cough, blood trickled down my nose and I made a painful vomit of blood on the floor.

The shock due to blood loss made me black out for one moment and I found myself lying on the floor of the train, which is now eerily empty for some reason. I stood and looked around and all I saw were damages on the train from cracked windows to scratches on the metal walls, and no person is still in sight. Deciding to get off the train at the next stop, I waited till the train made its stop. I got out and it just so happens that I made it to the final stop. Turning around to see the train, I noticed that the train itself is badly damaged on the outside as well, barely moving back at the opposite direction. The stop itself was just as creepy, having similar signs of damage as well as looking like it was abandoned.

Despite that, I pressed on

Making my way around the station, I walked down a dark hallway and into an entrance to some kind of mall. There was no soul in sight on the floor I was on but I looked over a nearby ledge and see people gathering on the ground floor. I went down through the stairs when I hear an explosion coming from the direction of the train, followed by panicking screams of the people on the ground floor. I reached the second floor and looked over the ledge, seeing something else develop

There were a handful of people bleeding profusely from strange wounds. Some were moaning in pain, others were reaching out for help and the rest got more peculiar wounds opening up until they couldn't move. This only made more people scream and run away to whatever exit they can find. I took this opportunity to find an exit myself, reaching a door that opened to a parking lot.

The only automobile in sight was a rusty tow truck with two people inside, a driver and his passenger. The driver stopped the car, stepped out and said “Well, what do have here?” in a very disturbing tone that brought a shiver down my spine. As I try to walk pass the two, something caught my eye

It was a pile of bodies taking space at the back of the truck.

“Where’d you think you’re going, boy?” the driver said as I feel the palm of his big hand tug the back of my head. Then he proceeds to slam my face against the truck door, pin me to the floor, open the door and put my left leg inside “So you won’t be going anywhere…” the driver said and continuously slammed the door with my leg still in the way. On the first slam, my bones cracked then the next and my bones shatter, and then the next until I saw bone fragments poking out of my shin. The pain was excruciating but it wasn't over. The passenger brought out a toolbox and took a nail gun from the contents, aiming its pointy load at the inside of my kneecap “for good measure”. At the pull of a trigger, the piece of iron pierced through my knee and the pain got worse. Holding my thigh down with his foot, the passenger pulled my leg and ripped it out from the knee, causing me to scream in pain. With one less leg to worry about, the driver grabbed the tool box and said

“Let’s have some fun…”

My eyes were gouged out so I can’t see, all of my bones were smashed so I can’t move, my right arm ripped out from a point between the elbow and shoulder so a can’t fight back, my tongue was cut out so I can’t scream, my lungs were punctured so I can’t shout, my unmentionables were drilled so I can stay awake, and my face was bashed in so I would “look good”. Blood slowly suffocated me and I choke to death “Better than another minute with these psychos” I thought.

However, it still wasn't over, not by a longshot.

A trickle of energy poured across my face and I start puking more blood again, jets of blood shooting out like a hose until it stopped, forcing me to gag and cough. And suddenly, I can see, breathe and speak again, as well as I can feel pain but I remain limp and unmoving. “This one is…different”, the driver said before he picked me up, brought me over to the truck’s hook and inserted the hook into my right shoulder, effectively hanging his “trophy” at the back of his ride. Then he added “decorations”, adding pieces of crap metal, sharp or blunt, onto every “unmarked” part of my already damaged body. The pain of the tension in the flesh between every metal was so bad that I can’t even think clearly, letting the two parade their “greatest catch” along the streets outside the parking lot.

Throughout the entire ride, more energy surged along my veins, coursing through like blood. All pieces of metal except the hook was removed and the wounds bled constantly like a leaking bag of water. I hear a group of people pass by but can’t recognize what they were trying to shout.

“Help…me…”

I pleaded and reached at the direction of the noise, my vision getting so hazy that I can’t see who was there. There seemed to be no response until I hear gunfire and bullets from the direction I reached at. The voices got closer and I hear soldiers talking about a situation going critical, that the entire city is spiraling into chaos. I feel the hook descend low enough for me to escape and I ended up falling into someone’s arms.

My vision blurs and I let out one last phrase  
“Thank…you…”

And slept…


End file.
